


Under the Helemet

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, Space Stations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jin learns a little something about heroes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).



“Captain Hahn! We didn’t expect to see you back on Artemis Station so soon. I take it everything went well with the mission?”

“You could say that.”

“Ah, yes I understand ma’am. Classified information.” He saluted and then moved out of the way. “On behalf of Artemis Station, I’d like to say welcome back and thank you for your service.”

The conversation taking place just mere steps behind her had Jin choking on her smoothie she’d just ordered from the popular cafe just around the corner. One would have to be living in deep, deep space cut off from just about everyone in the galaxy not to know who Captain Hahn was.

Perhaps, Jin was talking Captain Hahn up to an extent but at least most humans in the galaxy would know who she was and what she’d done during the Crypto Wars. She had defended them until the very end, putting her life at risk many times.

To Jin and most, Captain Hahn was a mysterious figure. She rarely gave interviews, often preferring to keep to herself. Public events were kept to a minimum and the only time people did see Captain Hahn was normally in full armor, helmet and all.

It seemed so strange that Captain Hahn was here at the exact moment she was waiting for her sister to arrive. Jin had to go through many security checks and clearances to be able to wait for her sister to come back from her mission. Those on what were often deemed ‘top secret missions’ tended to arrive back at the station with the least amount of conspicuousness possible.

This caused Jin to gasp. Did that mean her sister happened to be on the same mission as Captain Hahn? She felt offended but when Captain Hahn walked right past her, that feeling left Jin in the blink of an eye.

Captain Hahn strolled past her slowly, helmet held securely underneath the right arm. She looked smaller than Jin imagined and there was a distinct lack of facial scars.

When Jin’s eyes trailed upward to where a thick, still healing scar lie. Around the scar was a thin layer of black fuzz that showed Captain Hahn’s hair was still in the process of growing back.

It was a jarring sight that made Jin blatantly stare. Naturally Captain Hahn noticed.

“Got my head cracked open. Doesn't make for a pretty sight but at least the staples fell out.”

Jin squeaked and quickly turned around. She didn't move a muscle until there was a tap on her shoulder.

“Please don't be Captain Hahn.”

“... Its your sister, Sun. Not as amazing as our galactic hero, apparently.”

She whirled around, pulling her sister into a tight hug. “You are a happy sight, Sun. Don't you forget that but why the hells didn't you tell me Captain Hahn was on the mission with you?”

“It was classified…” Sun muttered.

“I...just a warning would have been nice.” Jin sighed. “It was interesting to see her without some of her armor on. She looks so… normal. Save for the formally cracked skull.”

“Well she is normal. The hero status tends to blind people to that.”

If that was the case then more people had to witness Captain Hahn’s healing cracked skull. It just might give them a new perspective.


End file.
